


разделённое на двоих

by 17sova71



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Morning Kisses, femnct, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17sova71/pseuds/17sova71
Summary: У Хендери в волосах играет солнце, и Тэн-и (совсем чуть-чуть) ревнует её к нему.Про солнечное утро, сильный дождь, горячие обьятия и жаркие поцелуи на двоих.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	разделённое на двоих

Солнце играет бликами в спутанных длинных и неизменно чёрных волосах, дразнится и ждёт, когда девушка его встретит. Но Хендери не встаёт и лишь сильнее жмурит глаза, она всегда так делает, и слушает.

Слушает живой город за окном, потому что кое-кто забыла закрыть дверь балкона, и в комнате разносится тихий шелест проезжающих машин в перемешку с прохладным чириканьем непуганых птиц, слушает затхлую болтовню телевизора, который никогда не выключается (потому что Тэн боится тишины), а главное старается расслышать знакомое, слегка сбитое дыхание не важно где: рядом с ней, с их кухоньки или с балкона. Хендери не встаёт, не встречает назойливое утро, она слушает и в этот раз не слышит. Сердце пропускает удар, но она все ещё не слышит и резко поднимается, раскрывая глаза.

Солнце, добившись своего, загорается и блестит в глазах Хендери, но её лицо исказилось тревогой, она озиралась и теперь не только не слышала возню её Читты, но и не видела её. Только Хендери собралась встать, как рядом под боком прыснула Тэн, тем самым ещё сильнее напугав девушку. Старшая сидела почти у изголовья на полу, положив подбородок на матрас и наблюдая за тем, как Хендери вела тихую борьбу с утром, потом за тем, как та хмурила брови, когда Тэн затаила дыхание. А испуганная мордашка её малышки заставила девушку рассмеяться.

Хендери тут же стушевалась и нахмурилась, но это только усугубило ситуацию, Тэн не только не предприняла попытку успокоиться, она ещё сильнее разразилась серебристым смехом, от чего Хендери лишь сильнее дулась, но при этом таяла как мороженное в знойный день. Почему серебристым? Потому что Хендери представляла её голос именно таким. Чистым, без вкраплений черноты серебром, которое могло принять любую форму в умелых руках. Тэн прекрасно это умела делать. Дери снова заслушалась и в шутку буркнула что-то про сирен.

Читта встала, посмотрела сверху вниз на её Дери, поправила спавшую с плеча младшей ночную рубашку, которая была ей не по размеру, но по её же словам очень удобной, и заразительно улыбнулась, увидев что обычным (и таким привычным для них двоих) действием смогла так сильно смутить девушку. Тэн не сдержалась и чмокнула Хендери в макушку, но даже так та почувствовала морозные губы, от прикосновения которых мурашки на спине пускались в пляс.

— Вставай, малышка, завтрак скоро будет готов, — сказала Читта перед тем как выйти из их комнаты. Хенедри хотела кинуть в неё подушку, ведь ей не нравилось когда Тэн её так называла, но тепло, разлившееся в груди, остановило её руки. Пусть. Это очень мило.

Манеры Тэн отдавали её кошачьей натурой. Девушка была сильная и не зависела ни от чего, кроме пачки сигарет в кармане её старых потрёпанных джинс на высокой талии, которые теперь уже нигде не раздобыть, а она ничего, таскает их дома: ей так нравится, и кроме своих страхов, о которых она молчала.

Они встречали их утро всегда так, но каждый раз начинали день по-особенному. Тэн если не поцелует Хендери утром, то весь день будет ходить хмурой и мрачной кысой-недотрогой, готовой поцарапать если и не когтями, то словами. Девушка очень остра на язык (да и в буквальном смысле Хендери это поняла благодаря резким влажным поцелуям, где всегда вела старшая), и очень хорошо им владеет. Даже в чужой стране, где её родной тайский невозможно услышать, она не растерялась и очень быстро адаптировалась (не без помощи её любимой малышки, Хендери).

Но если ей же удастся поцеловать свою девочку хоть не в клубничные губы, так в щёчку (очень мягонькую) или в шёлковые волосы, то она будет улыбаться весь день, заряжать всех настроением, ждать вечера с переплетёнными руками, громким хохотом Дери, острыми вкусняшками (Хендери специально училась готовить их так, будто их только что купили у старой лавочницы на шумном тайском рынке), и странными фильмами, под которые младшая прекрасно засыпала.

А ещё наблюдать за просыпающейся Хендери бесценно. Тэн каждое утро следит за тем, как её мерное и шумное дыхание прерывается, сменяясь на более тихое — проснулась, а затем Хендери долго борется с солнечными лучами, которые её, как и Тэн, очень любят.

Но Тэн боится любить. Точнее, говорить об этом. Потому что всегда, когда она говорила это, её отношения с треском ломались. Тэн влюбчивая, но с Хендери она даже не чувствует влюблённости, она чувствует любовь, которую так боится.

А ещё Тэн боится тишины. С самого детства и сильно-сильно. Поэтому Хендери привыкла к телевизору по ночам, раскрытым окнам, но не к сигаретам. Она никак не могла понять, как они могут снять стресс, и неужели они работают лучше тёплых-тёплых объятий и нежных поцелуев с «все будет хорошо» на губах? Тэн обещала бросить, но Хендери слышала, как её голос тускнеет с каждой затяжкой, и не хотела, чтобы старшая его потеряла.

Сильнее Тэн Хендери любила только грозы. И любила до одури. Поэтому если ночью громыхает и льёт, то девушка вряд ли ляжет спать раньше чем успокоится дождь. И Тэн это немного (совсем чуть-чуть) раздражало. Потому что Хендери забывает о ней, и в её мыслях лишь буря за окном.

Тэн ревновала Хендери к дождю, пока не увидела его отражение в глубоких глазах малышки. Тэн всегда смотрела ей в глаза и больше всего любила отражение утреннего солнышка (такого же весёлого, как и Дери), но связь её и бушующей стихии пробила девушку до мурашек. Хендери следила, как тяжёлые капли воды падали на кровли соседних домов, как они наполняли грязные лужи, как молния разрезает грузное, почти свинцовое небо, а затем следует громкий раскат, от которого просыпаются даже машины в соседнем дворике. 

Теперь у Читты всегда под рукой тёплый плед, и как только она заканчивает готовить кофе со льдом и корицей на двоих, идёт к своей маленькой любительнице стихии, укрывает плотным пледом, почти обнимая и невесомо касаясь девушки, и встаёт рядом, наблюдая за картиной и ёжась от холода. Она всегда любила заботиться о Дери, потому что эта девочка очень добрая, отзывчивая и понимающая.

Её слова всегда попадают в точку, и не хочется никуда уходить, хочется сидеть и слушать младшую, только не эту назойливую тишину. Тэн где-то прочитала, что самые точные жизненные советы дают те, кто пережил много тяжёлых моментов, но девушки не говорили о своём прошлом. Потому что не хотели ворошить его прогнившие страницы. Вместо этого они пишут новую книгу, зато вместе, встречая каждое утро, ненавязчиво любя и заботясь друг о друге.

Непонятно, как их свела судьба. Тэн задержалась на работе, и из-за этого, пропустив автобус домой, ей пришлось идти под дождём одной. Тогда на улице и встретила её, сидевшей под дождём и смотревшей в тёмно-синее небо. К слову, Тэн чуть не споткнулась, когда увидела Дери, но на ногах устояла, хоть было и неловко. Она тогда не знала, что предложить этой девочке, и поэтому начала действовать, когда та громко чихнула.

— Так ведь легко простудиться, — девушка закрыла путь каплям дождя своим зонтом

— Спасибо, — девочка устало улыбнулась, и Тэн присела на корточки рядом с ней.

— Тебя проводить до дома?

— Я не хочу туда идти.

— А до моего? — что-то внутри старшей двигалось, ломалось и рушилось, так что она хотела спрятать эту девочку подальше ото всех.

Дери не стала отказываться и переночевала у новой знакомой, а затем осталась на ночь, потом ещё на одну. Тэн с трудом уговорила её вернуться к себе, и та вернулась, под крики и упрёки, только чтобы забрать свои вещи и больше сюда никогда не возвращаться.

Поэтому не находится и дождливого дня, который бы пропустила младшая. Она не мокнет: под крышей балкона прохладно, но сухо. А когда вот так вот приходит Тэн-и с пледом и кофе, то это (почти) незаметно.

Хендери любит Тэн и поэтому раскрыла плед, открывая свои ноги и приглашая устроиться прямо на них; Тэн промедлила, промычала вроде «я же холодная», но Хендери взяла её за руку и усадила к себе на колени, обняв её горячими руками и накрыв их обеих тёплым одеялом. «Поэтому я обязана тебя согреть». Тэн спокойно дышала. Рядом с Дери всегда так. Девушки тихо пили свой кофе, и смотрели как дождь безжалостно топит землю. Тэн и правда совсем замёрзла, а прикосновения Хендери её сильно обжигали.

Из-за значительной разницы в росте Хендери была крупнее Тэн, и сейчас положила подбрордок на макушку своей девушки, а Тэн привыкла что она еле доросла и до шеи своей малышки (поэтому так её и называет, чтобы не подумала даже так назвать её саму). Читта не любила, что младшая была сильнее её, и любую борьбу побеждала, и её без усилий перехватывала и… настойчиво целовала. Редко конечно, но, набравшись смелости, она брала инициативу на себя и, медленно смакуя, сводила с ума Тэн.

Или вот так добивалась своего, усадив старшую к себе на колени и обнимая её со спины. Тэн конечно в долгу не останется, и на шее будет красоваться бурое пятно. Не сейчас конечно же, но она точно его оставит.

Дождь уже прошёл. Он всегда проходит. Все всегда проходит. И хорошее и плохое, поэтому плохое стоит сразу же забывать, а хорошее — проживать здесь и сейчас, наслаждаться моментом.

Тэн нравилось, как Хендери хныкала под ней. Наиграно конечно (потому что она знала, что Читте это нравится), но все поцелуи, синяки от крепкой хватки, засосы на бёдрах, шее и груди были не игрой. Тэн нравилось владеть неопытной малышкой целиком, метить её податливую кожу, а та хоть и могла, но не сопротивлялась. Рядом с Тэн у младшей обострялись все чувства, а ещё Тэн всегда холодная, уверенная, и от неё (совсем чуть-чуть) пахнет сигаретами. Им нравилось по утрам просыпаться в обнимку, с перекрещенными ногами: Хендери всегда во сне закидывала свою ногу на Тэн. Первой вставала старшая, просто потому что некому больше наблюдать за просыпающейся девушкой и некому готовить завтрак на двоих.

— Хей, малышка, — прошептала Тэн куда-то той в шею, не отстраняясь от неё. Это сделала Дери.

— Кто тут ещё малышка, — отразив атаку на свою и так уже достаточно истерзанную шею (это было слабостью Читты) и перехватив руки тайки, нахмурила брови Хендери и посмотрела на ту исподлобья. Вышло забавно, учитывая, что девушки лежали, и Тэн замерла над младшей, державшей её в прямом смысле на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Конечно ты, — хитрости ей не занимать, она успокоилась, а когда Хендери ослабила хватку, упала прямо на неё, резко обняв и несильно (случайно или нет, знала только она сама) оцарапав ногтями той спину. Младшая в долгу не осталась и куснула за хрящик подставленного уха. Обе в ответ на эти выпады неслышно шипели, но не разрывали их комок. Хендери такая тёплая (это все потому что солнце каждое утро с ней играет, как объясняла себе старшая), что Тэн хотела нежиться в её объятьях не один день. А Дери было так тепло и жарко рядом с Читтой, что она без вопросов делилась излишками с ней.

— Можно? — Тэн снова привстала, оперевшись на руки и почти вплотную пододвинув своё лицо к малышке, так что коротко стриженные волосы почти закрывали её саму. Она всегда спрашивала, потому что Хендери сильно-сильно любит, когда та спрашивает. Да и Тэн сводили с ума и медлительные ответы, и развязные долгие-долгие поцелуи, в которые Хендери всегда улыбается, и клубничный вкус блеска для губ, подаренного ей старшей на день влюблённых.

Только самой Дери в этом всем не нравилось только, что их поцелуи были пропитаны дымом, который она (по секрету) не переносит.

— Конечно, — девушка снизу блестнула глазами перед тем как заправить волосы Тэн за уши, и старшая накрыла губы Хендери своими, медленно, будто испытывая саму себя, углубляясь в поцелуй и не отрываясь от неё жадно продолжала, когда их пальцы рук сплелись — знак что малышке нравится и она готова на большее. У Хендери очень длинные пальцы и большие ладони, в которых Тэн готова спрятаться. Её лапки без возражений всегда утопают в горячих руках Хендери. Да и Читта сама готова отдаться ей, потому что доверяет.

Хендери очень жарко и душно, хотя кислорода было слишком много, что её щеки раскраснелись и она отстранилась, подставляя под влажный поцелуй свою щёку. Лучше не стало, и Тэн стала выцеловывать каждый сантиметр кожи, стараясь выразить свои чувства. Читта так любила эти солнечные блестящие глазки, эту улыбку и, главное, эти медовые щёчки, которых у Тэн из-за её нездоровой худобы не было. Хендери дергалась и старалась увернуться от лучившейся любви старшей, но та только сильнее щекотала её своими прикосновениями. Хендери боялась щекотки, а Тэн любила её смех.

Читта и с закрытыми глазами бы нашла слабые места её малышки, но специально не касается их. Одно — нежная кожа за аккуратным ушком (на котором даже одного! прокола нет), другое — её ключицы, третье — её сердце. Ей хватает того, что она полностью владеет третьим, а Дери не заметила, что загнала туда Тэн как иглу под ноготь, но безболезненно и надёжно. Она даже пробовала начать курить, чтобы стать ещё ближе, но от лёгкой затяжки из лёгких вырвался кашель, который она безуспешно попыталась остановить.

Тэн любит Хендери. Любит её объятия, любит её мягкость, любит её серьёзные разговоры о пустяках, любит её искренность, утреннее солнце в глазах, длинные пушистые ресницы, обрамляющие тонкие веки, любит даже её дождь в перемешку с грозой и раскатистым громом. Любит укрывать её на холодном сыром бетоне балкона, любит сидеть, прижавшись спиной к её груди, чувствуя родные горячие руки поверх своих. Любит сидеть подолгу и слушать все эти глупости, потому что Хендери старалась всегда говорить и говорила много. Любит долгие поцелуи, любит сходить с ума и задыхаться от избытка чувств.

Любит и ради своей малышки бросила свою самую главную привычку.  
Станет ли когда-нибудь Хендери её привычкой?  
Определённо нет.  
К такой как Хендери невозможно привыкнуть.

Хендери любит Тэн, любит просыпаться утром под её смешки, любит забалтывать её до исступления, чтобы та не боялась ноющей тишины, любит особенные жадные поцелуи, начинающиеся с простого «Можно?». Любит и не говорит, потому что Тэн это знает. Да и на правду нужно отвечать правдой, а старшая боится это сказать, поэтому Хендери молчит. Больше всего она хочет спрятать Тэн от всех источников её страхов, наговорить кучу пустяков и успокоить тихой ночью. Хендери любит кошек, а Читту — больше всего. Она любит готовить тайскую еду для своей Тэн-и. Любит все её таланты, любит её нежный голос, сбитое проклятыми сигаретами дыхание, ритм которого уже знает наизусть. Любит говорить с ней на английском, чтобы та точно её поняла, любит тихое дыхание и шепот в шею. Любит привязавшееся «малышка» и чуть ли не задрожала от осознания что старшая больше не пахнет сигаретами. Теперь их поцелуи были чистыми, без горечи никотина, который Хендери тоже успела полюбить.

Делить не всегда значит уменьшать. Если разделить чувства, то их станет ещё больше: увлечение переходит в влюблённость, а влюблённость делится до любви. И это самое приятное исключение из всех существующих правил.

**Author's Note:**

> Не говорите что лю́бите, а люби́те.


End file.
